The highly competitive nature of the consumer electronics industry has created a stream of products with ever-increasing capabilities. However, the power requirements of these devices are usually directly proportional to the increasing number of capabilities of the products. This increase in power requirements, among other factors, has produced a growing consumer demand for electronic equipment with reduced battery recharge time, extended battery life, increased product life, lower cost of production, improved portability, and reduced environmental impact. To accommodate these demands, the consumer electronics industry is trending toward devices that are smaller and lighter in weight, require reduced maintenance, and have longer cycle and calendar life. In order to meet these requirements, new energy storage technologies will need to be developed to achieve these specifications.